kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaijuland Battles/Updates
This page contains updates released for Kaijuland Battles. Build #167 (7/18/2014) Gameplay Improvements: *None Engineering Improvements: *Music added to the shell & in-game. *Options now adjusts music & SFX volume properly. *Pause menu voice chat menu now functional. *Blob shadows implemented first-pass for all characters. *Single-player camera improvements. Build #168 (7/22/2014) Gameplay Improvements: *Robokomododon's Intro no longer backwards *Team Battles implemented (partially) Engineering Improvementes: *Custom Skins now available if the proper directories & files are in place. *4 player start positions implemented robustly. *4 player camera fixed for multiple rounds. *3&4 player game victory conditions set. ("First to 2 wins") *"Monster Select" option added on local pause menu. *BUG FIX - volume settings not saving between game sessions. *BUG FIX - gigantic shadows on KO. *BUG FIX - camera pointing up after 4-player KO. *BUG FIX - Crash after firing a missile, then quitting via pause menu. *BUG FIX - Triggers changing assigned ID after multiple games. Build #169 (7/24/2014) Gameplay Improvements: *None. Engineering Improvements: *Changed to a debug build - hopefully should allow people to view error logs when sync issues are encountered. Build #171 (7/25/2014) Gameplay Improvements: *Getup attack anims enabled. Press Quick or Fierce on the ground for a getup attack! (Note - they don't actually hit anything. Yet.) *Reaction times adjusted to fit our new reaction math. *Combo timing points added for attacks. (This combined with the previous change will make the game feel much more finished - you no longer need to wait for one attack to finish 100% before inputting the next attack.) *Braced hit reactions now interruptable by releasing the brace button. (This means if you brace against an attack, you can release the brace button and immediately be ready to counter! Engineering Improvements: *Disabled debug reporting, so regular folks should be able to play again. Build #174 (7/29/2014) Gameplay Improvements: *Character collision parameters now tuned to individual body shapes! *Roll input direction fixed. *Jump animations & parameters tuned. *New into cameras for Gigashark & Robokomododon. Engineering Improvements: *Checksum error messages enabled in release builds. Now when you go out of sync you will be notified! *Skin editing instructions included in /Monsters directory. *New default skins & directory names for Gigashark / Robokomododon. *Games now check version number before allowing online play. *Intro cameras now cut, instead of blending between players. *BUG FIX - custom skins always being applied to P1 in multiplayer games. *BUG FIX - music & SFX volumes are now applied instantly. *BUG FIX - Robokomododon's "infinite air hover" sounds when using air attacks. *BUG FIX - "Floating after Overhead Knockdown from Behind" fixed. Build #178 (8/2/2014) Gameplay Improvements: *Movement animation adjustments for all characters. *Komododon backhit reactions shortened. Engineering Improvements: *Implemented workaround for "phantom" game lobbies. *Local analytics implemented. *Sync & stability fixes. Build #183 (8/8/2014) Gameplay Fixes: *Robokomododon's audio should be much less obnoxious. *Volume sliders should be available on all pause menus. *Charge Attacks implemented. *Uninterruptible getup attacks! *Robokomododon's Quick + Forward attack now sweeps properly. (No longer juggles) *Custom skins now load in multiplayer if both players have them. *Characters no longer spin around when hit from behind. *Announcer voice added (we'll be replacing the audio.) Engineering Fixes: *Multiplayer pause bug should be fixed. *Sync issue slowly being beaten into submission. *2 local players should now work in online games. *Custom game option disabled. *Alpha text on main screen. *Custom music enabled - .ogg support only. *Fixed resetting audio volumes. Build #184 (8/10/2014) Gameplay Fixes: *Fixed the ability for some juggles to catch characters on impact. *Removed broken projectiles. *Lengthened Robokomododon's intro. *Gigashark audio fix up. *Robokomododon audio fix up. *New announcer voice. *Tweaked default alt skins. *Update Robokomododon's steps & brace anim. *Update Gigashark's hop anims. *Fixed getup attack jiggle. *Robokomododon no longer sinks into the ground. Engineering Fixes: *Desyncs dramatically reduced! *Pause button crash addressed. *Custom games disabled. (Hold any key to enable, if you want to use them.) *Customs skins are now applied across multiplayer games, if all players have the same skin name. *2 local players should now work in multiplayer games. Build #192 (8/15/2014) Gameplay Fixes: *Komododon's Chain + Towards attack fixed. (Bug #325) *Vertical Knockback disabled when reaction animations are ignored. (Bug #158) *Charge input made simpler. *Robokomododon's Chain attacks fixed. *Magnarok's Flame Hands VFX corrected. *Player name displayed correctly at end of match. Engineering Fixes: *Fixed monster intro anim crash. (Bug #324) *Fixed private game key bug, where strangers could get into your game! (Bug #319) *Fixed bug where monsters would become invisible when another monster was KO'd. (Bug #306, 315, 327) Build #199 (8/22/2014) Gameplay Fixes: *Weapons now stop firing when you are out of Energy. *Weapons may not be fired unless you have 2 cells of Energy. *Robokomododon's Jet VFX hooked up. *Head Tracking fixed - Right stick now moves head & aims primary weapons. *Ambient Head Tracking re-enabled. *Gigashark's weapon should render properly again. *Robokomododon's Belly Cannon now deals damage, and requires 2 cells of energy. *Robokomododon's Primary Weapon given proper range & collision. Engineering Fixes: *None Build #202 (8/26/2014) Gameplay Fixes: *Head controls with the right -stick should now work much better in all cases. *Blob shadow colors increased in saturation. Engineering Fixes: *90% of controllers with "bad" button mappings should now be fixed. *Logitech controllers with X/D switches should now be set to X! *PS3 controllers verified 100% compatible with motionjoy drivers. Build #206 (8/29/14) Gameplay fixes: *New "build up" and "insufficient energy" sounds. *Insufficient Energy HUD flash. *Energy limiting in for many weapons. (Electric Pulse, Flaming Hands, Belly Cannon, etc.) *Minimum energy set for primary beams. *Beams now Build-Up properly *Build-up indicator present (not tuned yet...) *Beams fire at 2 different thresholds, depending on Build-Up. *Magnarok, Komododon, Gigashark primary weapon colliders scaled properly. *Gigashark's Electric Pulse now damages opponents. Engineering fixes: *Fixed rare end-of-game crash on results screen. *Steam Workshop download integration finished. Build #210 (9/3/2014) Gameplay Fixes: *Major overhaul to weapons / energy / Build-Up system. (see below) *Weapons can no longer be hit by attacks. *Weapons now deal proper damage / reactions. *Weapon DoT now deals proper pushback & damage. *Cut jump recovery in half. *Increased forward jump movement speed in air. Engineering Fixes: *Full Workshop integration now added client-side for uploading custom skins. *Added "none" reaction level for weapon DoT. Build #214 (9/5/2014) Gameplay Fixes: *Several tail attacks fixed (Komododon & Robokomododon & Gigashark). *Added legal text for workshop *Komododon Hop audio *Magnarok Roll audio *Fix Komododon's Charge startup length *Applied global fix for "phantom" colliders. - Look for oddities with physical attacks! Engineering Fixes: *Improved fetch speed of multiple workshop items. *Director Mode now available with keyboard & mouse *Added check for new Workshop items at game load. Build #221 (9/25/2014 Gameplay Fixes: *New brace poses & reactions *New weapon build-up and fire anims *Fixed roar length *New roar audio *Changed Charge inputs to time out with roars better. *Gigashark & Magnarok animation updates. *Shorter Prone timer. Engineering Fixes: *Ability to mute players in lobby. *Ability to log into KaijuCombat.com to earn Kaiju Coin for daily play! *Fixed bad name bug which could cause crash at match end. *Added Training Mode & simple AI on random monster. *Separated weapon & projectile damage types. *Fixed bug with uploading 8-bit textures. Build #226 (9/19/2014) Gameplay Fixes: *Audio now grouped properly - volume sliders should work better on weapon sounds, etc! Engineering Fixes: *Fixed several small lobby bugs. *Improved sign-in UI for Kaiju Coins. Build #232 (9/27/2014) Gameplay Fixes: *Adjusted Komododon roar audio *Adjusted Robokomododon roar audio *Added stunned & shakeoff vocalizations *New charge footstep audio *Hooked up beam impact VFX for all primary weapons. *Added human-perspective director mode. Toggle with "H." Engineering Fixes: *Fixed issue where AI player would remain during multiplayer matches. *Better background downloading of skins. *Support for Enter & Tab in login boxes. *Improved mixed mouse & other controls in menus. *Fixed network game errors which would ignore some online players (the dreaded "Not Ready" forever bug.) *Display on-screen errors for workshop skin issues. *More encryption for data sent between host and server. *Fixed issue where training mode would bring you to a phantom lobby screen. *Flush game events on new round - fixes the "opponent can fight before 'Ready' bug"! *Director mode can no longer be toggled with L-click on the mouse. Changed to R-Click. Build #243 (10/12/2014) Gameplay Fixes: *None Engineering Fixes: *New login system & new account creation system implemented. Build #261 (11/4/2014) Gameplay Fixes: *Bracing has been REMOVED from the game! *L-Trigger now causes characters to DUCK. *R-bumper (R2) now initiates a GRAB animation! (No effect - you can't actually grapple yet.) *Many attacks now flagged as HIGH - meaning characters who DUCK are unaffected. *Charging characters are now less invulnerable than they used to be... *After a side hop, weapons may now be used much earlier. *Multi-hit attacks implemented. (Try Magnarok's Chain + Toward!) *Several overhead attacks not hitting prone opponents have been fixed. *Many attack animations improved / made effective. (Magnarok especially) *Robokomododon's Slide attack changed to a Stagger (was a Knockdown) Engineering Fixes: *None Build #270 (11/17/2014) Gameplay Fixes: *Many animations cleaned up (Magnarok knockdowns, Robokomododon's Idle) *Robokomododon's Hop Back improved *Robokomododon's basic Chain attacks reduced in damage. *Robokomododon's fist collision spheres increased in size. *Robokomododon's two-fisted attacks updated with better collision timing. *Charge input adjusted - now simply press & hold roar to Charge! *Jump values adjusted - jumps are now slightly higher, to allow jumping over tall characters. Engineering Fixes: *None Build #271 (11/24/2014) Gameplay Fixes: *New 2048 texture for Komododon *New 2048 texture for Gigashark *Adjusted Komododon's shoulder rigging *Komododon Attacks updated (still in progress - but improved) **Power Up **Power Down **Fierce Away **Fierce Toward **Weapon_Build_Up **Faceup_Getup Engineering Fixes: *None Build #296 (1/9/2015) Gameplay fixes: *Magnarok's weapon node position fixed. (Was firing out of his feet!) *All weapon ranges increased dramatically. *New Weapon VFX! *Weapon impact VFX! *Weapons now persist (as appropriate) in the world. *Komododon Bite changed for balance. *Komododon Quick_Toward changed for balance. *Magnarok Overhead_Knockdown anim improved. *Charge turn speed reduced. (It's now hard to miss with a charge, and come back immediately) *Energy use of Weapons overhauled. (See details below) Engineering Fixes: *None Build #302 (1/16/2015) Gameplay fixes: *Ducking now reduces weapon damage by 50%. *Victory & Knockdown animations should ALWAYS play when you are KO'd. *Getup attacks now cancel charges. *Increased L/R head firing arc. *Prone monsters can now only be hit by overhead attacks. Balance fixes: *Komododon - Quick + Toward no longer freezes. *Magnarok - light weapon damage increased. *Robokomododon - Fierce + Down slowed by 16%. *Robokomododon - Hops have more follow-through. *Robokomododon - Fierce + Up slowed by 25%. Build #303 (1/25/2015) Gameplay Fixes *Tail Issues Fixed! Tails now animate when they should, and stop when they should not. This impacts MANY issues - prone states, getup attacks, and tail-using attacks most of all. *Charge and Weapons set to different reaction classes. *Weapon knockbacks increased in many cases. *Weapons now affect prone monsters. Balance Fixes *Robokomododon's Power + Away increased in damage. *Weapon damage reduced by 50% while monsters are Charging or Ducking. *Komododon's Quick + Toward (sweep) now functional. *Komododon's Fierce + Up (overhead) improved. *Robokomododon's extreme resistance to Explosive attacks has been removed. Build #311 (2/4/2015) Engineering Fixes: *Fixed a NASTY bug, where non-consecutive player IDs could generate potentially infinite damage. This should fix most of the bugs that were filed for local matches only. Gameplay Fixes: *Knockdown times & blend times have been normalized for all characters - in anticipation of a major pass on knockdown distances next week! This means that reaction times when you are being knocked down have changed slightly. Reaction times to overhead knockdowns have been reduced 18%, to help reduce the abusability of moves like Magnarok's overhead slam. *Komododon's Toward + Quick move now counts as a duck, so it will slide under high enemy attacks properly. *Jump recovery times have been normalized at 20 frames (1/3rd of a second) for all characters. This means that while the jump land animation is the same length, a player's ability to interrupt the landing animation have been dramatically increased. *Jump forward distance scalar has been nearly doubled. If you are running full speed and still holding the stick in that direction, your total jump distance will be significantly larger. Since this is a scalar, the effects are reduced if you are moving slower - all the way down to zero (pure vertical jump) if you are not moving at all. Combined with the recovery time, this makes jumping a much stronger evasion option. Build #361 (4/14/2015) Engineering Fixes: *Defense Cells are now implemented! Regain a lost Defense Cell by roaring. (If you interrupt your roar with a Charge it won't count...) To break an opponent's Defense Cell do one of the following:◦Hit them with a full-power weapon attack. **Hit them with a Charge. **Hit them while they are prone. *Fixed front knockdowns, prones, and rolls. All characters now roll in a way that is strategically useful, and properly oriented. This is a critical interaction with Charges, Ground Attacks, Getup Attacks, and Defense Cells. *KO reaction should now always play properly. *Fixed several intermittent bugs related to reactions not playing when they should have. *Fixed various bugs related to (invisible) KO'd monsters in 3 & 4 player matches. Gameplay Fixes: *Characters without Defense Cells remaining take 150% damage from all sources, and are Knocked Down with any heavy attack. *Light attacks no longer interrupt Power Attacks. So when starting to use your weapon, a jab won't cancel you any more. This is true for all Power Attacks. *Jump Anims adjusted - for better flow & visual flair. *Hop Anims adjusted for Romokomododon & Gigashark. *Robokomododon's Toward + Chain attack had range extended to match the anim better. *Magnarok's basic Chain combo should now hit with both attacks more frequently. *Gigashark's Chain + Down attack should now hit more reliably. Build #373 (4/28/2015) Engineering Fixes: *Robokomododon's Fall & Prone anims are now properly oriented. *Removed extra Defense Cell from Komododon. *Fixed bug which caused Getup Attacks to break defense cells! *Fixed bug which caused weapons to give infinite vertical KB. *Robokomododon's Power+Toward attack is no longer flagged as a weapon. Gameplay Fixes: *Normalized damage resistances for all characters. *Hop links to other actions cleaned up & timed better. *Implemented Charge_hit anims on charge impact. *Gigashark has new build_up and fire anims. *Robokomododon has new build_up and fire anims. *8-way steps speeded up for all characters. *Roll speeds normalized & slightly reduced. *Hop speeds adjusted for all characters. *Komododon's attacks reviewed for increased knockdown. *Gigashark has new roar animation. *Gigashark's Chain + Down and Chain + Toward now connect properly with both hits. Build #451 (9/2/2015) Engineering Fixes: *Attack Params now include combat type - associated with the button used. *Updated characters to include combat type states. *ATTACK PRIORITY CHANGES **Quick Attacks are no longer interrupted by Chain Attacks **Quick Attacks will not interrupt Fierce Attacks **Reaction Priority for Getup Attacks & Charges updated for more consistent behavior. **Charging now reduces all damage by half. **Ducking or Prone monsters take half weapon damage, but full damage from physical sources. *DEFENSE CELL CHANGES **Knockdown weapon attacks remove a Defense Cell. **Physical attacks on a Prone monster remove a Defense Cell. **Connecting with a Charge removes a Defense Cell. **Monsters with no Defense Cells take 150% normal damage from all sources. Gameplay Fixes: *Komododon's Roar anim updated. *Komododon's Weapon fire anims updated. *Robokomododon's Roan anim updated. *Magnarok's Weapon fire anims updated. *Magnarok's Roar anim updated. *Komododon's Fierce_Basic, Power Down, Power_Toward, Power_Up, Quick_Toward updated. *Roll anims fixed for Robokomododon and Magnarok *Fixed Magnarok's Charge audio *All Roar audio files updated to match new anims. Build #467 (9/24/2015) Gameplay Fixes *Komododon Chain_Away - weight & timing improved. *Komododon Chain_Toward - added more forward motion & slowed recovery. Hits 3 times. *Komododon Chain_Up - Removed the hop and added more step-through. *Komododon Fierce_Down - Extended wind-up by 3 frames, increased travel distance, fixed recovery. *Komododon Quick_Down - Fixed weight of stomp and recovery timing. *Komododon Chain_3 - Made it a headbutt instead of a bite. *Robokomododon Chain_Towards - Changed to hit only twice. Engineering Fixes *Added combo links between chain animations in character_root.